


Awoken

by GalacticSoul



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: #Iwouldkillforthesadhumans, Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, G1comes in too, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, It gets really fluffy, Light Angst, Like reeeeeaally fluffy, MIKOHASKIDS, Possible Romance, Psychological Torture, Season 2 spinoff, Some Graphic Violence, Torture, Whoops it's a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoul/pseuds/GalacticSoul
Summary: Prime. Spin-off from the Season two finale.Optimus Prime had been buried underneath the military base he and his fellow Autobots had called home, settled there after the Nemesis blasted it to bits. When he awoke, he discovered that his soldiers were completely missing, his human friends morphed into adults with separated lives, and human kind living off of modified Cybertronian tech. After being in the dark for so long, can he reunite the humans, assemble a team and save his family, or will Megatron prove undefeatable once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those who've read Awoken prior on my Fanfiction (SquirrelandNight123):
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the year and month wait for a new chapter; I've been almost disgusted with myself for the excruciating case of writer's block that seems to hang over me. However, now that this is out, I've made it a promise to you readers and to myself that I cannot go that long without updating this story ever again, because this is the one out of many stories I have an actual plan for. 
> 
> PLEASE TAKE NOTE: I've rewritten a crap ton of things in this story, so unless you have a need to be confused, please re-read what you can.
> 
> To new readers:
> 
> Hello! Welcome to this FanFiction. This idea for this story has bugged me for three years, I only starting about two ago. So, in basis, this is an AU from the season two finale, taking place years in the future, with the adult versions of the three kids and we'll see how they managed being veterans from an alien freaking war. We'll also see some characters from G1 and the other series without the story becoming too convoluted with massive amounts of characters.
> 
> Time reference:
> 
> Cycle- Day
> 
> Solar Cycle- a week
> 
> Lunar Cycle- a month
> 
> Joor-an Hour
> 
> Klick- Two hours
> 
> Also to keep in mind: In this version, the Decepticons didn't build their gigantic citadel in Jasper- As I always wondered how might they get that gigantic of a frickin' fortress there without Ratchet noticing, or how they managed to even get all their systems up and running to deliver the blast that destroyed the outpost. I know that's what the beam from the Omega lock probably did, but I'm not satisfied with that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series Transformers Prime or any of it's copyrighted characters. This is a work of fiction, and I do not claim to posses any of Hasbro's possessions.

_System Restart Requested__

_Command authorized__

_Rebooting system..._

_Cyber-net online__

_Intake system command code_228__

_Reboot in-progress..._

Optimus Prime awoke with a start, heaving with a sharp intake, dust and dirt filling his systems. He coughed harshly, groaning as he blinked his optics on, his vision smothered with alerts and notifications for seconds before they sent themselves away. His helm flew around, managing to have a small grasp of location through his blurry vision. The mech concluded he was in the rubble of some human building; support beams, drywall, along with twisted metal broken and fractured into awkward angles and tufts as it surrounded him, creating a cave of sorts. He sighed as he glanced at a mass of support beams resting on his legs and holding part of one of his arms, thankfully doing nothing but causing him slight discomfort and slight dents. As he soaked in his surroundings, he noted a break in the darkness; a hole between the debris, almost thirty feet up- and almost within his reach.

 _'Where am I'?_ He thought.

He narrowed his optics as he focused on his servo, trying to draw the dull numbness out of it. He regained feeling in it, glancing over at his other, it finally doing the same. Optimus shoved the beam off of his arm, the circulation of energon flow back through. With another intake, he sat up, careful not to hit his helm. His metallic muscles protested in response, his pain receptors screeching as he used his stiff muscles.

 _'How long have I been here?'_ He thought, starting to shift his legs as to get them loose. He was still for just a second, narrowing his optics as he thought. Optimus had not a clue how or why he was in his current situation, awaiting his Memory Core to reboot. Running an area scan, there didn't seem to be any Cybertronian signals, Autobot or otherwise. He figured, considering that he had to restart his systems and how his Memory Core had to reboot itself, he must've been there for a considerable amount of time. Upon taking that train of thought, he pondered on where the other Autobots were, _how long was he out, what has the war come to while he was gone, are theY STILL ALIVE-_

He vented quickly, shoving down his anxiety as he began tugging on his hindered legs- he _had_ to get out. He shifted the smaller debris away from his lower limbs, raising the metal beams that had pinned him down. After nearly twenty minuets, Prime shakily stood, only managing to reach up towards the hole with one of his servos, careful not to cause more dents to his frame due to the outward sticking rubble. He pulled away at the mass of rocks, sand and dust dancing down to the cave as the opening became wider.

From what he could see, the sky had been tinted an artificial, glowing blue, almost like the area quarantined from the outside world with some sort of dome or shield. He took to second to think why it might be like that; possibly the government knew he was there and was holding his secret, or-

_Memory Core rebooted__

His throat closed up as the recent events he had experienced flooded to the front of his helm.

_"What do you mean, they 'tracked us here?"_

_Bulkhead's hurried question only added to the panic, the six Cybertronians' fear only growing as red lights flashed from the monitors. Optimus threw his gaze around at his comrades, fear and confusion etched into their metal completions. Arcee glanced at him, her optics narrowed in a questioning look as she turned back to the control center. The Prime watched as Ratchet pulled up an image of the Nemesis on the screeching crimson screen. Ratchet momentarily turned to them, optic ridges furrowed._

_"It means that they tracked us here!" He spat, gesturing on screen. "After that stunt with Project Damocles and having Rafael take down the satellite in his home," He stressed, "They must've gotten the idea that our human comrades live in the same town, and thus-"_

_"It lead them straight to us!" Bumblebee beeped, his turquoise optics widening. The yellow and black scout_

_Smokescreen grit his denta. "That's something I think they were fishing for when they dug in my head," He recalled, pondering back to the time he had been linked in the Cordial Psychic Patch._

_Jack leaned over the railing from where he was standing, speaking for the three indigenous life-forms. "Wait, what about Jasper? If they're this close, why haven't they attacked?"_

_Ratchet answered quickly. "They're passing right over it now," The medic reported, pulling up one of Jasper's street cameras. "They do not seem intent on harming the town, only destroying our base."_

_"So what do we do?" Miko asked, pulling on her pigtails._ _The others looked to Optimus, begging for an answer from their heroic leader._

_Optimus was frozen on the spot, peds pasted onto the concrete floor beneath him. His mind was racing faster than he could comprehend, his panic outweighing his reasonable thoughts. He felt heavy, weighed down by the dramatic situation that would most likely finish with undesirable consequences. The Matrix was silent, no judgment forming from it's aura. The red and blue Autobot took another few seconds to calm himself, blinking his glowing optics multiple times before answering._

_"Ratchet, groundbridge the humans into Jasper."_

_The human protests were immediate, the three ranging from sputtering gasps to shrieks (the later mostly from Miko.). Prime gave a stern glare at the wall as he avoided their gaze, balling his scarred servos into fists. He listened as the field medic sighed heavily, pressing a few buttons on the console before pulling on the 'bridge's levers._

_He turned his helm, watching as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, cooed the three into their servos, escorting them out of Autobot Outpost Omega One. He gave the humans a soft, pitying smile before they disappeared into the swirling multicolored portal. It stabbed his spark when the Cybertronians' footsteps clunked back into the room with a melancholy pace, the three's faceplates painted with agony._

_"They're safe," Arcee muttered, grabbing her arm as she cast her glance away._

_Optimus turned to Ratchet, his optic ridges narrowed. "Now, bridge the others-"_

_The base shook violently, rock and dust falling to the cement below as it absorbed another plasma blast. The screen blinked faster, red lights illuminating the dissolving area, attempting to alert the 'Bots about the obvious destruction of their home. The blast rattled the 'Bot's inside, tossing them back and forth while the six prepared to scatter. After it started to settle, the Prime regained his footing and flung around to face Ratchet._

_"Quickly!" He yelled. His old friend slammed on the controls, opening another, last groundbridge to a random location. The Autobots glanced among each other, awaiting Optimus's exit commands._

_He looked toward them, pointing to the swirling portal. "Go, I will insure that the Decepticons do not follow!"_

_"Optimus, without you, we have no chance of winning this war!" Arcee argued, announcing the other's thoughts._

_He declined. "I will groundbridge myself out when it is lastly available and when you all are secure." He traveled to the nearby console, servo resting on the keys. "I must insure the Decepticon forces do not follow us. Now, go!"_

After that, the memory cut short. ' _I am in Autobot Outpost Omega One's ruins,'_ Optimus clenched his other servo into a fist, gritting his denta as he thought. ' _I have to find the humans first - they, for certain, escaped the attack, which means that they will be easier to find. '_

Hoisting himself further up, he pulled himself through the narrow crevice and into the majority of the wreckage. As he balanced himself onto stable footing, he realized that the remainders of the base were indeed shielded, cloaked underneath a camouflaged dome that must've been near invisible to the humans outside of it. Yet, in the interior, the once 'Home away from home' for the Autobots was downgraded into little more than scrap, the remaining pillars that once stood tall now corroded into rusting stanchions and the sturdy rock now only dust, pebbles and boulders. Only a few yards away from him must've been where the Command Centre once was, as the former ring that held the groundbridge still stood nearby. Oddly enough, security cameras were watching him, positioned from nearly every visual point around him.

Outside of the domed area was the old dirt road, yet now it seemed to be the size of one of Earth's 'highways.' Instead of the usual two-to-eighteen tire-ed, dull painted automobiles that nearly every human seemed to sport, each was now reminiscent of the more simple Cybertronian transport crafts; sleek, hovering crafts with mechanical components that shifted and moved, possibly for multiple variations of driving or storage.

 _'Odd. Truly some time must've passed if even the human's vehicles have upgraded to this point,'_ Optimus thought, glancing among the vehicles.

For the first time since he awoke, the Prime glanced at his battered frame. His legs and pegs were neatly laced in symmetrical dents, his armor shoved tightly against him. His torso and arms much the same, shoulders near nonexistent, the windows on his chest all but obliterated, his helm's casing not in much better shape. Optimus was lathered in scrapes and scars, a surprising amount of few open wounds; he assumed that, over time and being in stasis, his systems must've sealed themselves up.

_Internal damage 11%_

_Energon levels 20%_

Optimus shoved the updates out of his vision, barely acknowledging his steadily decreasing levels. Turning to the road, the red and blue mech awaited for a proper sized vehicle, scanning it quickly and transforming accordingly. Although most of his dents were automatically buffed out, the multitude of scratches polished away, and his wheels now nonexistent, Optimus's systems' damage went up by nearly 17%, internalizing his wounds. He transformed, his new alt. mode still somewhat reminiscent of his previous one; the futuristic Semi-truck drove over the wreckage and out of the dome, flashing his lights and pulling onto the road, toward town.

It almost amazed the Prime how much the dirt town had evolved; what once was a collection of fast food restaurants and suburban homes now owned towering business buildings, shops, and condos that littered the vast network of streets which seemed to resemble an Earth 'Ant Farm'. The familiar path to the Darby's' house was now near unrecognizable, the neat, unfair portions of 'All-American-Suburban' houses now replaced with different varieties of shapes and designs, some shaped like the head of an arrow, windows curved to the shape of the house, the doors molded into the curving frames. Others were simple, rectangular in shape with cylindrical windows, yet when someone entered, the whole residence seemed to shift, adjusting to the life form.

 _'This all seems very Cybertronian,'_ The Prime mused, almost uncomfortable by it. _'What have the humans done to achieve this new lifestyle?'_

He swung into the driveway of the Honorary Prime, flickering his scarcely used hologram on. This house, unlike the others, remained mainly the same, retaining the box-like figure, another area for the garage, the roof still- well, a roof- yet it was all metallic, looking as if it had been bathed in cyber-matter and repainted pastel green.

He honked his horn, the hologram leaning out of the window as he awaited a response.

Instead of a human rushing out of the silver door, out floated a compact robot of sorts, no bigger than he could remember Rafael being. The small humanoid beep twice at the truck, before folding it's hands politely.

"Hello. Who are you?" It asked, the legless creation tilting it's head at Optimus.

He gave himself a second to think before answering. _'Use your real designation- if Jackson is indeed here, there is no reason to hide.'_ He allowed the hologram to answer for him, "My name is Optimus Prime. Who lives here?"

The robot beeped again, most likely transmitting his statement to the homeowners inside of the mechanical house. It opened it's mouth to speak, but closed it again, turning back to the Prime to speak. "My Masters will be here in just a second to greet y-"

The door was flung open, the human owner, Optimus assumed, who then sprinted towards the Prime. The man then stood breathlessly before the truck, his cool azure eyes wide and his fists clenching and unclenching. It took Optimus nearly fifteen seconds to recognize the human- Raven black hair had turned a metallic silver and shadowed grey, slinky and slender into thin and muscular, youthful undertones into that of a veteran who had seen countless battles. Prime wondered what this familiar man might have gone through, who he had seen and killed-

But his breath caught, his cooling fans kicking on as he finally realized that it had been _his_ war.

"Jack?"

* * *

"N-never."

Arcee's frame was layered with another round of wounds as Starscream plunged his claw-like servo into her chassis. It wasn't like she wasn't used to this; the pain, the agony of being tortured endlessly was now the new normal. It was almost disturbing how it barely fazed her, the energon now dropping down her side that had been patched nearly countless times. She exhaled slowly, grunting as the other Second in Command retracted his grip. She swung from her spot, the cuffs that were attached to her wrists levitating her off the ground.

A vehicon offered him a rag-thing, Starscream wiping the spilled blue fuel off of his servo. "It's so much easier for the _both of us_ if you'd just gi _ve me what I need_!" He screeched, balling his fists as he shoved the energon-stained rag back.

Arcee couched harshly, looking away as her rough, static-filled voice responded. "S-sorry, but I think I'll pass."

She had to remind herself what they were pressing for today- _'I've already lost track of how long I've been here? I'm losing my processor-'_ The location of the last Autobot energon store-house on one of Cybertron's moons. She scoffed when the 'Screamer' pressed for it. _'I don't know why the frag they'd want something so unimportant to their massive reserve,'_ she thought as Starscream growled, turning around to the table of torture devices she'd grown overly accustomed with. _'Haven't they taken enough of our fuel?'_

He snatched a scalpel, clenching it tightly as he sauntered back to the femme. She eyed the blade for but a few seconds; it was the one that had slashed through every limb, sliced bits off of her winglets, opened her torso and tore through the mechanical flesh that was on her back. She turned away, regretting showing even a smidge of weakness but all the while struggling not to shudder. The Decepticon grabbed her helm and aimed the scalpel at her throat, threatening to cut through the multiple wires that made up her neck.

"Now," He drawled, "Will you assist me in acquiring the information I need, or will you have to endure another round of torture?"

She waited a few seconds before responding. "Alright." She lied, knowing that her punishment would now be worse. "I'll spill."

The seeker sighed happily, his digits curling unevenly around the blade as he pulled it behind his back. "It's about time, Arcee. It's taken two lunar cycles for you wretched Autobots to even _say_ anything. Optimus Prime must've been a truly manipulative leader for such... _disgusting_ loyalty."

Arcee's systems nearly back-fired on her; it _certainly_ wasn't the first time she'd been insulted about her faction, (it seemed an unspoken insult just being held captive in The Decepticon citadel, mocked by thousands of soldiers constantly) but this was different. The femme wasn't sure if she was more exhausted that she had been previously, the fact that it was close to that time of 'year' when their base was destroyed, or if she was losing it, but something inside her snapped.

She swung forward, kicking the stiletto-heeled mech in the neck and digging the back of her ped into his wiring. Energon sprayed her foot as he cried out, Arcee then using the other free appendage to throw an incoming vehicon away from her by kicking its helm off with a balanced blow. Starscream squealed, breaking the femme's ped out of his wiring. Arcee reacted by pulling it towards her, the 'Con along with it. She pulled her knee up quickly, her sharpened armor jabbing underneath his chin and throwing him away from her. She cried out as the move was finished, the new wound in her side and one inflicted a solar cycle before on her lower back being tore further open.

'Screamer moaned as he got up, cursing frenetically under his ragged breath. He held onto his metallic jaw, panting as he stood. "I believe that will earn _you double punishment_!" He spun to the table of interrogation tools, grabbing something as he mused to the near-by clone.

The Autobot SIC sighed to herself as she gave her attacker a last glance before off-lining her optics, leaving her movements to that in her mind.

' _Optimus, if you're out there,'_ She thought as she heard Starscream's peds' click rhythmically against the floor, _'We've been here for too long, given up more secrets than we like. Where are you?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Darby, after so long, had never imagined an alien sitting in his driveway again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if this chapter is poorly and over-quickly written, but that is not for me to judge. I earnestly hope you enjoy this, anyway!

"You're..."

Jackson Darby sputtered, his cobalt eyes wide as he gaped at the Prime. His hands quivered, grabbing onto his faded T-shirt as he struggled to form a sentence. His head worked overtime to process how an alien, one who he swore was dead, sit before him. Sure, Jack had walking night terrors of Megatron and the others in his artillery, he had daydreams while he looked out a window and his guardian's motorcycle form would be awaiting to take him to the military silo, but _nothing_ to this extreme!

"You... _you're dead_." He stuttered, shaking as he tried to pinpoint how this might be a delusion. _It had to be, right_? Jack looked through the Outpost's debris himself, they all _combed_ through it! He took a step forward to closer inspect the vehicle and the personification of it sitting in the driver's seat, knitting his eyebrows together as he started to breathe heavily. _'I saw him die. Even if he had escaped the blast, wouldn't have come sooner, would everyone have?'_ He shook his head, turning his gaze toward the ground. "I watched the base go down, I-I watched the Nemesis blast it to _oblivion_.."

Optimus's hologram pushed the door open, forcing what miniscule energy he had into keeping it stable. The form approached the silver-hair man, who had turned to him with a shaking hands and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

He grit his teeth and blinked hard, sighing. Jack swallowed back as tears began to form in his eyes, the blue orbs locked onto the Autobot's artificial form as it neared him. "How are you alive, where-" He asked, clenching and unclenching his fists in some sort of nervous reaction. " _Where were you_?"

"I was in the Base's remains; My assumption is that, with time, my self-repair systems healed my frame to the point of alertness," Optimus guessed. Since he had no idea what the Decepticon warship had hit the base with, he had no idea to what degree the resulting radiation could've effected his biology. In fact, he probably needed a medic.

The human tensed, "But they searched it. I mean, when they let us have Jasper back, we searched it, we looked _everywhere!_ We couldn't find anyone, so, so we thought that the beam," His voice and expression were sturdy, but the façade was doomed to tear apart. "We _knew_ it killed you. Raf, he thought is was some sort of," Using his long sleeve to wipe his face, he sniffed. "Some thing that killed only the Cybertronians and damaged everything else."

He seemed to seal an open wound as Optimus rested his 'hand' on his shoulder, his crystal turquoise eyes spilling compassion though they were dry of any tears. The honorary Prime froze, staying completely still before impulse took control. He pulled the mech into a tight hug, erasing the tension and confusion that previously hung over the pair.

Optimus was surprised for a split second, reminding himself to look through the human's point of view. Jack, according to his testimony, hadn't seen him in _years_. Not to mention the fact he'd seen the Autobot base destroyed without any knowledge of if his guardian, or any of the metal beings he grew to call family, had escaped. So, in the realization of this, Optimus returned the embrace, patting the sniffing man's spine until he heard the sniffling slow to a halt.

Jack pulled away after a few minuets, wiping his eyes as he shifted away. "Sorry," He stiffed, tearing his gaze away from the Autobot commander. "I didn't mean to be a crybaby."

"Do not apologize," He responded, pulling his 'hand' away from Jack's shoulders. The two stood there until Jack had composed himself, the human then shuffling towards the door as he rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon," He said, gesturing to the automatic door ahead of him. "I can at least show you around. We can figure out a plan inside."

The house itself was also comprised of semi-Cybertronian hard wear: a 'TV' replaced by a data-pad holster, the bright, blue screen blank and waiting to be used, windows that were arrange to both filter through certain degrees of lights or emit the view the onlooker wanted, and several of the common appliances Optimus had familiarized himself with were now automated, metallic, alien versions of themselves.

He gave a silent sigh as he glanced around- Arcee and Jack's description and photos of this place proved how much more things must've changed. His worries flared up once more, processor repeating with the thoughts that the war could've ended, his team could be dead, Megatron's army could've doubled in size, and etcetera. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his CPU, following the human as they navigated their way through the house.

The two stopped in the living room, where the blue-eyed man clapped his hands together, the robot that had greeted Optimus now hurried floating towards them.

"Go and alert the others we have- um, _company_ ," He commanded it. It nodded, speeding away to fulfill it's task.

Jack turned to the hologram. "On a semi-serious note, how are your energon levels?"

Prime opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by Jack. "And I expect you to tell the truth, Optimus." He chuckled softly. "I may not be Ratchet, but I know that after a lengthy period of time and being so injured, it won't be a positive amount."

He offered a smile. "I suppose I am one to deter the depth of my wounds." The hologram fizzled as he retracted his consciousness from it, checking his levels.

 _Energon levels 17%,_ it flashed on his HUD. He silently cursed, solidifying the figure of light as he returned to it. "Seventeen percent."

Jack nodded. "We've kept a small supply of energon at all our places for this sort of situation. Agent Fowler had the idea to raid of the mines before the 'Cons got their hands on it. The amount here should be enough for a few days."

The alien let out a sigh of relief, thanking Primus in his metallic head. "Thank you for keeping it."

"Jack, you didn't tell me we were expecting visitors," A voice called from one of the halls.

"It was.. _unexpected_!" Jack turned to face the figure, offering a sheepish grin. In said hallway was Sierra, the ginger, pink shirt wearing girl Optimus recognized after taking Jack home a few times. She escaped the hallway and leaned on Jack's shoulder. Their hands intertwined, her gaze focused on the stranger as she smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sierra." She offered her hand, the Prime shaking it a second later. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." He said, running through his processor to find a human name to hide behind. "My name is-"

"O-Orion." Jack answered, his head screaming at him. _'That's not really a human-sounding name, stupid!_ ' Yet, 'Orion' didn't seem to mind, instead cracking a knowing smile at Jack as he agreed with his answer. The woman smiled back, seemingly unfazed by a unique name. _'At least it's better than Optimus_ ,' Jack admitted to himself silently.

"Is this the friend that you were in the agency with?" She asked her husband, who nodded in return.

"I've returned to... catch up with your husband. I'm afraid I must leave soon, as I was called back to serve." Optimus folded his hands behind his back, his steel composure holding. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't a lie- in fact, it was _completely_ true- he was being called back. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, anyway.

Jack watched Sierra respond. "Right. Fighting the Decepticons, I'm guessing?"

Optimus's throat hitched, his hands falling limp at his sides. _'Does she know, why is she so calm about the subject? Did Jackson tell her what he has been through_?' His mouth pressed into a thin line and his optics searched for answers in Jack's eyes, the Prime awaiting Arcee's not-so-young charge to respond.

The silver-haired man grabbed his arm and his wife's, escorting the two to a near-by coffee table. As they sat, Jack stuttered an answer out. "Orion here is actually a commander of a certain- uh, a certain _regime,_ uh, that deals with the 'Cons head on."

Optimus and Sierra accepted the half-truth, both sitting down to face the other two. The three dove into a semi-awkward conversation that lasted at least an Earth hour, Optimus and Jack improvising the alien's account as they chatted. The alien was intrigued by the way the two talked on the fact of his enemies, as if it was common knowledge that giant, robotic creatures from another planet had engaged in a civil war on their home planet! he attempted to press the subject a bit, but Jack didn't seem in much of a sharing move at that moment. He exhaled a quiet sigh when Sierra then bid the two goodnight, letting his disguised attitude die down.

Jack stood, walking past Optimus and into a hallway. "You can go pull into the garage. I'll grab the energon."

Optimus erased the organic form, his consciousness sinking back into his alt. mode as he switched his engine on. The Prime's processor seemed to open a gate, then flooding with questions that he craved answers to. He sensed no answers or comfort from the Matrix, a frustrating notion.

As he started to drive forward, the metallic door lift open, allowing him to park inside. It seemed like Jack had turn the area into an office of sorts; A data pad floated above a desk on the left wall, showing blueprints for a modified blaster, not unlike Bumblebee's very own. On the right wall held a Cybertronian arm in a glass case, one the Prime recognized belonging to Starscream. On the far wall was another, much larger screen; it seemed to be a collection of notes- a picture of the destroyed base in one corner, a map with 'x's on the location of energon mines, and so forth. In front of the wall, however, was an open panel, stairs trailing down from the crevice in the floor.

As the garage door creaked down behind him, Jack emerged from the opening in the floor, carrying four glowing, aqua crates of cubed energon, stacked into his arms. The human set them door, leaning on them as he pressed the screen above the desk.

"Raf managed to modify this room to expand to a 'Bot's size- a 'bigger-in-the-inside' thing." He chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "It's not quite tall enough for you, but it's the best we've got."

Optimus didn't need another offer. He transformed, kneeling as he shook out the feeling of numbness that barely clung to him. 'This is, at the very least, better that having to remain in my vehicle mode.'

Jack smiled at him, folding his arms as he leaned on the glowing cubes of robot fuel. "And I assumed I'd see another Autobot again."

Optimus rotated his shoulder, hoping he could force the stiffness out of the joint. "Are you pleased that your assumption was a failed one?"

Jack laughed as he grabbed on of the cubes, waddling it toward the giant android's servo. "You're damn right I am," He cooed as he turned back toward the wall, moving and rearranging the chart of ideas and clues. He inhaled sharply as he spun around, his index finger resting on the pad as it prepared to start moving again. "So, what's the plan?"

"If you would, please inform me of the Earth events I missed, why your wife knows of the Decepticons," He sipped the cube, worries hidden expertly behind his stoic faceplate. "And how long I have been in stasis."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Well, for starters- O-Optimus, you've been out for forty-one years."

The Prime had to tighten his grip on the cube to prevent from spilling it's contents, servos vibrating as he tried to ration out an explanation in his processor. _'What did you expect, Orion? You saw how much the primitive humans advanced! '_

He blinked his optics multiple times prior his senses returning to him, the _'Wisdom of the Primes'_ waving away his worry before it clouded his thoughts. His attention was turned back to Jack, who gave him a grim glance, then pulling up a map of the planet. Pointing and highlighting certain areas of the continents, Darby delved into his explanation.

"After the Autobots were disbanded, the Decepticons momentarily took hold of Jasper so they could find all of you. They claimed to not want to hurt us; we, Miko, Raf, me and Agent Fowler, even spoke with them, met them in person- it didn't seem to be a lie. Megatron, after we-well, reacted- to his actions of destroying the base, said, and I quote, _'My quarrel with those who betrayed Cybertron does not concern mere sparklings such as you. Yet, if you do know the location of the Autobots, I fully expect you to turn them over before one of you beloved cites crumbles.'_ " Jack took a breath, his fists shaking post-thinking about the ex-gladiator and his actions. "After they gave the town back, every human who had ever come into contact with a Cybertronian was called to arms. The Decepticons, then known in most media to be an alien hoax, started with capturing smaller, less protected countries, and they've worked their way to popularity." Jack spat, highlighting the stolen areas. "They haven't stopped. Right now, the treaty we are using is more unsteady than ever- there was a report of multiple groups of vehicons in Manhattan, which pissed- I mean, uh, _angered_ , the Mayor and rattled the chains of government. It betrayed their groundbridge usage laws, apparently."

Optimus absorbed the information as fast as Jack spilled it from his mouth, anger blossoming at Megatron's threat. "Raf has been the most vocal about anything; he's a ground-breaking, ground-bridging genius that's gained the trust of countless nations and is an ambassador to the 'Cons. He knows what to trust, and who to trust. He has his own division of Special Ops, as well. He and other leading scientists did-well, _this_." He gestured around him. The Prime assumed he meant the drastic conversion into technology that was simply alien to the organics. "They got their hands on a group of vehicons, and they transformed literally _everything_.

"Miko and I have worked for that division for a while, but I split off a few years ago- they just, they weren't doing anything. I mean, people had their homes, their lives taken away from Megatron! I watched countless people trade away countries full of innocents just so they didn't have to shed blood!" He argued in his defense, but Optimus had not a clue who was opposing him. "I will not let Earth have the same fate as Cybertron."

The Autobot general blinked in surprise; Jack seemed to have the idealism of Arcee, the determination of himself, and a smidge of Ratchet's agitation in his bitter words. In fact, Prime made a mental note that Jack had _quoted_ him. It bothered him that such a relaxed child had mutated into a battle-battered soldier. He bashed himself for not being there, for not following the other Autobots into the swirling green portal, for not processing the abilities to save countless human lives, for not being the Prime he ought to be.

 _'There is no time for self-pity,'_ The Matrix hummed into his processor. _'You are not to blame. Find those who are.'_

Jack tapped on the screen. "So, for the plan: Keep in mind that Miko is stationed somewhere in South Carolina, in some underground military base, Rafael is in one of his out-of-town science centers about four hours away from here, and Agent Fowler has to be contacted, but we can meet him, Miko, and their squads in Washington D.C."

Optimus nodded, finishing the off cube of fuel and beginning to theorize. "Would it be possible to meet with your governmental officials?"

Jack leaned on the other cubes only a half-foot away from him. "I would not recommend to do it publicly; there's a lot of people who would turn you over just for another day of safety. I'm certain, though, that Raf has a group of agents we could trust with your secret."

"Hmm," Optimus folded his servos together, sitting down. "Perhaps we could assign Raf to help us, then we ask if he could contact those who have the recourses for us to operate. We could meet Raf, and the three of us drive to Washington where we meet them. We then set up a base of operations, and start from there."

The greying organic absorbed the plan, scribbling it down on the wall's data pad. He sighed, breaking apart from it and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Got it. We should leave as soon as we can- tomorrow, then?"

The Prime gave a single nod, his optics scanning Jack's face. _'He must need to recharge and plan for this. Humans need more possessions to properly function, don't they?'_ he recalled. _'They need multiple articles of clothing instead of armor, constant food instead of refueling once every solar cycle or so, and a need to rest for multiple hours in a repeating pattern instead of a solid recharge every time it's required.'_

He blinked, folding one of his arms over his knee. "Jack, take as long as you need to prepare. I understand my arrive was.. _sudden_ ," He understated, "And you have your own requirements to attend to."

Jack dismissed the thought of hanging back with a wave of his hand. "Optimus, I've waited all of this time for vengeance for what I thought Megatron had done to you, what he probably has done to the others. It's been forty-one years of me being without you guys, and it's been forty-one years of me planning what I would do if you guys came back. Now, here you are, no less in a shiny red and blue transport, waiting to be the hero again." Jack chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm not letting this miracle be taken away from me."

Optimus was humored by the man. He certainly had determination, that's for sure. "Then, My one request is that you rest. I understand your systems can malfunction without plenty of it."

The organic smiled, strolling slowly to the automatic door before it opened, muttering under his breath, _"You sound like Mom,"_ Before it closed behind him.

* * *

 

The tangerine streaks of light falling in squared patterns through the garage windows told Optimus it was dawn by the time he awoke, dust dancing wildly as though it had been set ablaze. The titan sighed, grimacing as his internal damage scanners flashed before him. He pushed the alerts away, shifting his stature as Jack entered the room with multiple bags slung across his shoulders and over his back.

"We've got about an hour until we should leave," He said, glancing at the giant board behind him. He stepped toward it, typing in a few things before the whole screen fizzled and went blank, the light flickering on again, the only change was the lack of any Cybertronian data.

"A memory wipe," Optimus concluded out loud, to which Jack gave a small nod.

"I don't need anyone looking through it, and I don't need my family put in anymore danger." He shuffled to his desk, apparently doing the same thing. Finishing, he turned, offering the alien a grin as he glanced at the arm. "Should we take that?"

"I recommend so, that way we might dispose of it." Optimus suggested, neatly packing the other cubes of energon in his subspace. He gave his frame one last stretch before transforming, allowing Jack to set his bags in the passenger's seat. The red and blue mech's hologram materialized, fixing the non-existent wrinkles in his clothing.

The two filtered back into the house, greeted by Sierra who held a sparkling-human on her hip, another, bigger one, the size he remembered Raf being, hanging on her leg. She gave the two a kind look, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"You can't stay for breakfast?" She offered, giving her husband a sad smile.

"I'm afraid not," He took the smaller human from her arms, bouncing it up and down. It cooed at him, giggles bubbling from it's throat. "Now, you two aren't gonna be much trouble for Mom, are you?" He hummed as the other child strolled nervously to their Father, burying their face in his side.

Optimus smiled fondly; he was reminded of before the war, when the Well of Allsparks steadily produced sparklings of all size, shape, and type, all of the aforementioned as giddy as the human perched on Jack's shoulder. _'Another thing Cybertronians and humans must have in common. Offspring, both easily amused, small, and incapable of basic function without assistance.'_ Optimus watched as the younger's eyes turned toward him, their expression brightening at the sight of a stranger. The older did somewhat the same, shrinking back into their father's embrace.

He watched the four organics converse among themselves, Jack casting occasional _'I'm wrapping this up as quick as I can, but I'm also really trying to enjoy this'_ glances over his shoulders. The Prime gave him slight nods, politely saying his quick goodbye to Sierra and a waving to the strange, shy children before exiting the house and entering the garage, holoform glancing at the arm positioned on the wall. _'I wonder what caused Starscream to lose a limb,'_ He mused, the figure of light undoing the glass casing and shoving it in his subspace. _'Or why Jack had it held as if it were a trophy...'_

The aforementioned man entered the garage, Optimus opening the driver's side door and the silver-haired man hopped in, the hologram entering the passenger's side.

The vehicle pulled out as soon as the door behind it opened, pulling out onto the suburbia road as they began their journey. Jack leaned over to the console as soon as the personification of the alien evaporated beside him, typing in coordinates into Optimus's navigation system. He then relaxed against the seat, exhaling a relaxed sigh and closing his eyes.

"Everything alright, Optimus?" He tapped his fingers methodically against the steering wheel, his head pivoted to look out the side window. Optimus noted the bags under his eyes, noting that he would probably need to sleep when the night came. The hologram could keep up the guise, when needed, he decided.

Swerving calmly into another lane, he vented silently. ' _Not really. The war's never been this hopeless, has it?'_ The Orion Pax side of him deadpanned in his head, but he shoved the pessimistic outlook to the side, answering Jack in a low voice. "I will be fine, Jack. Any injuries that I have can be resolved."

The human nodded, snatching a bottle of water and sipping it. "I'm sorry if I don't sound completely reinsured by that. Heck, I've worried it this long, why stop now?"

Prime had to admit, he was right. After all, he'd be a complete hypocrite if he were to object. He hummed to himself, resuming his attention to the seemingly endless road the seeped out in kliks in nearly every direction he could think of. Processor now distracted, the mech guided the two to the desired designation; the buzzing of the underbelly of the road rocked the pair into a quiet calm.

 


End file.
